The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Finished! Zed's vacationcase deals with the Loch Ness Monster who is really...an alien! Not only that, two alien swindlers have control over 'Flippy' and Dr. Yazmine. REVIEW!
1. Nessie Gets Bad Publicity

MIB fan fiction is hard to write, sometimes. This story took a lot of creativity and research to do. Please don't plagiarize or sue me, I own some characters and the story itself. All other characters belong to either Delia, Chanda, or Jen or to MIB: The Animated Series. Enjoy the story.

The Loch Ness Syndrome (Subtitle: Zed's Fishing Trip)

Part 1: Nessie Gets Bad Publicity

A cool breeze swept across the sweltering streets of New York City. It was muggy and packed and everyone was especially grouchy as the red rose on the thermometers.

Things were no better inside MIB HQ where Kay and Jay made their way up to Zed's office for yet another mission briefing. "Wonder what the Z-Man has for us today?" Jay asked Kay as they reached the door to their boss's office.

"Not sure Slick, just be ready for anything." Kay replied in his typical emotionless manner.

When they stepped into the office they noticed that R and Delia were already there. It must have been a pretty big case if two sets of agents were required.

"Any of you know who or what this is?" Zed asked holding up a hot sheet with a terribly blurry picture on the front of something resembling a log poking up out of the water.

Kay examined the picture closely while the other agents squinted their eyes and tilted their heads, finally giving up and shrugging. "Flippy." Kay stated.

"Right." Zed smiled proudly.

"Who's Flippy?" Delia snickered. "Flippy the floating stick." she mused to herself. R cracked up a little.

"Flippy, or as he's more commonly known 'The Loch Ness Monster', is an alien refugee from the Phalieferatoid Galaxy." Zed responded while flipping to the article a few pages into the tabloid.

"You mean, The Loch Ness Monster really exist?" Jay questioned.

"Yep," Kay replied.

"Ha!" Jay scoffed, "What is he, Bigfoot's cousin?"

"That's a whole other solar system." Kay answered. "Flippy is a Phelsaur that wondered into our galaxy about a way back in the sixth century in search of a safe place to hide from the government leaders of his home world. Things were hectic back there once he first came to Earth, and in 1933, the first recorded sighting was made and it got the poor guy a lot of unwanted press. The MIB learned that he had taken up residence in a loch in Scotland a few years after it began. That's when we sent our own team of specialists out in search of this alien who was previously thought to be some mythical monster."

"Did you find him?" Delia inquired, becoming interested in all the monster sighting talk.

"Yes and no." Zed explained, "We made sightings, even got in so close we could communicate with the guy and find out his story. But we never got close enough to see him, all of him. He's not the most sociable alien on the planet and he values his privacy quite highly. Our specialists couldn't get near him without him darting off into some cave or disappearing into the depths of all that murky water. After a while he stopped communicating with us long range too."

"So you just didn't gave up talking to him?" R asked.

"Didn't see a need to harass the poor fellow." Zed replied, "He didn't seem to be bothering anybody…until now."

The agents exchanged looks. 'Here it comes…' Delia thought.

"Agents, I've got a little mission for you."

"Oohhh grreeeaaattt…" Delia and R moaned.

Zed cocked an eyebrow. "Guess I can't blame you two for not wanting to get your feet wet, not after that case we had a few weeks ago."

"It was getting them BIT OFF that worried us." Delia muttered.

"It's nothing big---more of a vacation." Zed continued.

R and Delia perked up. "You mean we get to lounge around in a resort and surf all day?"

"Not exactly." Zed chuckled, "This vacation is to Scotland, to check up on Flippy and see what's cause him to acted so-"

Delia glanced down at the title of the article on the page Zed had turned to, 'Loch Ness Monster Attacks Tourists In Broad Daylight', "-bazerk?"

"That's not exactly the word I was looking for, Agent Delia," Zed grinned, his smile fading as he read further down into the article and saw the list of injured tourists, "but in this case, I think it gets the point across."

"So this mission, how is it going to be more like a vacation?" Jay said quizzically.

"Well, there'll be scuba diving, boat tours, walks along the loch, a hotel with free room service, not to mention you'll be out of this hot city for at least a week, oh and let's not forget the most important element of a vacation…"

Zed paused and reached for something that was tucked away under his desk. 

"What's that?" Jay, R, and Delia asked in unison.

"…fishing." Zed answered, popping back up with a fishing hat on, a tackle box in one hand, and a fishing pole in the other.

The three agents slapped hands to their faces.

Kay chuckled, "Glad to see you're coming too."

"Even the head of MIB needs to get out sometime." Zed grinned. He pressed a few buttons on his communications screen and Agent U's face appeared, "Agent U, I need you and W to come to my office pronto."

"YES SIR!" Agent U yelped, he hadn't meant to respond so loudly but one of the extraterrestrial children had just dropped a large can of paint on his foot.

Agent U looked down at the pink little girl who stared at him innocently, "Heavy." she replied in a cute high pitched voice.

"No kidding." U hopped up and down.

In the background Agent W could be heard talking to the children, "Okay class, now let's get creative! Paint anything you want. Uh-oh! I meant paint anything you want for a subject. Not paint anything you want to use as a medium! U! Look out!!!"

A multitude of tiny footsteps was heard rumbling up to U who dropped his communicator and screamed, toppling over on it, the connection was broken (along with the device).

A few minutes later Agent U came stumbling up to Zed's office, a little alien kid covered in paint clinging to each leg. W came in behind him, laughing at the messy agent and carrying a toddler with one arm while holding the hand of another.

"What happened to you?" Zed asked, trying not to crack up.

"Agent W thought it would be a good idea to give these little 'artistic geniuses' a bucket of paint each and let them go at it." U scoffed, glaring at his partner.

"Meanwhile," she countered, "we now have a lovely mural of adorable little handprints, smiley faces, sunshines, and flowers up on our wall."

"And I've got a broken toe to show for it!" U shouted, pointing to his hurt foot where a little alien sat smiling up at him.

R and Delia snickered while Jay took the opportunity to mock the sour agent. "Awww, did U get a boo-boo?"

"Agent Jay!" U said through clinched teeth, "If you only knew how stressful my job really was you'd keep comments like that to yourself!"

Jay just shrugged. Zed spoke up though, "Well then you'll be happy to know that Agent W will be handling the teaching of the young alien children on her own for a week."

"Really?" U threw a mocking glance at W who merely stuck out her tongue. The alien kids saw her doing this and mimicked her. "So what job will I take over for the week Sir?"

"Mine." Zed replied.

U's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, (not to mention the look of shock on everyone else's face, even Kay looked a bit taken aback), "Y-y-your job Sir?! But I couldn't-"

"You're qualified enough, there's not an agent here besides Kay that knows the rulebook inside and out the way you do. And Kay's coming on the mission with me and these other agents. You should be able to handle being the head of MIB for a week." Zed replied calmly, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

"I'm honored Sir," U smiled, forcing a lump down his throat, "You won't be disappointed."

"Let's hope so." Zed nodded, "Now get back downstairs and clean up whatever mess those little scamps have made while you were gone. Your new assignments start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir," W and U replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing Z-Man." Jay sighed, when the door closed behind U, "He's not exactly the most popular guy around here."

"I know," Zed admitted, "but everyone else is off handling a case. This is mostly a desk job anyways, how much trouble could he get into?"

R thought for a moment, "Well…he could-"

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION R!" Delia snapped before he could go off into a drawn out list of things that U could do to screw up the MIB while they were gone.

"Let's get this trip over with." Zed groaned, "I'm starting to like this vacation less and less already and we haven't even left yet."

"Right," Kay agreed, "pack your gear everyone. We've gotta be out of here by dawn."

________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Under Loch & Key

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 2: Under Loch & Key

It was a long flight to Scotland and getting up that early after a long night of rushed packing didn't make it any easier on the groggy agents. 

Delia wandered down the isle to her seat, she had to stop periodically and apologize to the other passengers as she bumped into them. "Sorry 'bout that. Watch your head. Coming through. Gross hat. Look out I can't stop. Running on zero caffeine. Excuse me."

Finally she reached her seat and collapsed next to R. "Hey partner. Don't suppose we get complimentary pillows or anything on this flight?"

The disguised JeeDangian glanced over at her with sleepy eyes. "If they did I'd be out right now."

"I'm not so sure you aren't," Delia smiled, waving her hand in front of his weary looking face.

R gave her a tired smile. "Let's catch some Zs."

"And our seats should be just up here!" an all too familiar cheery voice exclaimed from somewhere down the isle.

"Oh no!" Delia gasped.

R turned and saw a disguised Zeeltor coming down the isle, followed by Zed and what looked like it might Yazmine in a human suit. "I didn't mean those Zs!" R groaned.

To their EXTREME DISPLEASURE the two scientists sat behind them and Zed sat in the seat in front of R.

Delia closed her tightly, "Please tell me that Zeeltor didn't just sit RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

R looked back and moaned, "Okay I won't tell you."

"Isn't this a lovely way to travel?" Zeeltor asked his assistant who he'd generously given the window seat.

"It's very nice." Yazmine agreed. Nervously glancing out the window she added beneath her breath, "Wonder how long we'll spend flying over the ocean?"

"Oh quite a few hours I believe." Zeeltor replied as if she'd asked him directly.

Yazmine gulped and leaned back in her seat, "Grreeeeaaaattttt."

"What's wrong?" Zeeltor puzzled as he looked at the shivering alien, "I thought you'd be excited about getting the opportunity to study the Loch Ness Monster."

"Oh I am excited," Yazmine admitted, a serious look crossing her face, "but haven't you forgotten one important detail?"

Zeeltor seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, "What might that be?" he finally asked.

"Zeeltor---" Yazmine choked out, "I CAN'T SWIM!"

With a light hearted chuckled he took her hand in his. "Nothing to fret over." he assured her, "It's easy to learn and I'll be right there if you need help."

Yazmine smiled in spite of herself, that did make her feel a little better. Somehow Zeeltor always knew just what to say. "Thank you."

"Any time." he smiled.

Across the isle Jay was snoozing against the window, a bit of drool running down the glass. Kay was in the isle seat reading over some local folklore about the monster (who was actually an alien).

******

Midway over the Atlantic Ocean the plane hit a bit of turbulence. The pilot came on to announce to the passengers that it was nothing to worry about while the stewardesses took the opportunity to rest their feet after a long flight of walking up and done the isle.

"OW!" Jay yelled as his head was smacked forcefully against the window.

"Consider that your wake up call Slick." Kay said, handing him a tissue to wipe his face with.

Jay grumbled something about how airplane travel was the most annoying means of getting around. "We'll be there before long Jay," Kay assured him, "just order some coffee and get the kinks out of your neck."

Jay looked up as a hot stewardess passed by their seats holding a pot of decaf. "Kay my man," Jay smirked, "that's not such a bad idea."

Kay glanced over at the stewardess Jay was admiring and shook his head. "Remember Val." he warned.

"Val's not here now is she?" Jay grinned, "And what she doesn't know, can't hurt me!"

R was in a bit of a tight spot while Jay was debating over whether or not news of his flirting with the stewardess would get back to Val. Zed had dozed off and reclined his seat back so far that he was practically lying in R's lap!

Delia thought this to be very amusing. Zed even increased the hilarity of the situation by opening his mouth slightly and snoring. R was surprised that Delia's snickers alone didn't wake Zed.

"Well?" he asked, "What do I do?"

"Relax," Delia chuckled, "we've only got a few more hours to go."

"HOURS?!" R gasped.

A sly smile spread over Delia's face, "You know, I think I put my camera in the compartment just above us."

"Don't even THINK about it!" R warned as Delia reached for the latch.

Yazmine was practically in Zeeltor's lap as the plane flew over the vast ocean. He didn't seem to mind though.

She lifted her head off his shoulder, her cheeks flustered and smiled shyly up at him, "Sorry if I'm invading your space here."

"No problem." he replied, placing his arms gently around her.

"This is really sweet of you, you know." 

"Anything for a friend."

Yazmine's blush deepened. "Y-you think of me as your friend?"

"Of course," Zeeltor nodded, "and one of my closest ones too."

Upon hearing him say that she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. Getting closer than she'd ever dared to before.

"My," Zeeltor beamed, his own cheeks reddening, "aren't we affectionate today?"

Yazmine released him from her firm hold and turned her head away, "Sorry." she muttered.

To her surprise he merely put his hand on the back of her head and laid it down on his shoulder again, "No harm done."

Happily she sighed and put her arms around his shoulders. Zeeltor was secretly wishing the ocean would spontaneously grow larger.

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Are We There Yet?

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 3: Are We There Yet??

The flight was nearing an end and the agents had driven each other half crazy. They couldn't have lasted another hour. Yazmine was fine once they had crossed the Atlantic but had found that sitting in Zeeltor's lap the whole way had gotten them some rather unwanted attention. Humans gossiped WAY too much and were either unaware of how to whisper properly or honestly didn't care.

One woman in particular was getting on Yazmine's nerves. "And I remember that when I was a young woman in my prime it wasn't considered ladylike to be so forward with a man." the obnoxious woman whispered to the person next to her who had her nose in a book.

The woman just nodded and pushed up her glasses, she didn't seem to be interested in the two scientists in front of her. The woman started up again anyways, "I swear, people today have no decency. And you'd think that on a public airline they'd-"

That was the last straw for Yazmine, she jumped up and leaned over her chair, "Look MA'AM I don't know if you've had your hearing checked recently or not but as I recall it's not polite to talk about people behind their backs. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU SAY!!"

Zeeltor, who'd been happily off in his own little world for most of the flight and hadn't noticed all the stares and remarks, snapped back to reality and tried to get his assistant to take her seat. "Yazmine, I really don't think that this is going to solve anything."

"Oh I'm sorry Zeeltor," Yazmine smirked and glared back at the rude woman, "Maybe she didn't mean to be a pompous airhead---MAYBE this old hag just needs a HEARING AID?!" 

"Oh dear," Zeeltor cringed, "um, this isn't exactly friendly behavior now is it?"

"I'll show her how 'friendly' I can be." Yazmine snarled. Zeeltor was doing his best to restrain her when Zed started yelling at Jay again.

"JAY! Stop fidgeting around or I'll have you stuck back in cargo until we land!" Zed shouted.

"And if you're a good Junior pilot, Jay... you can get some of those little wings!" Delia snickered. R didn't know what she was talking about, but he laughed anyway.

"Hmph," Jay grumbled, "can't get comfortable in this cramped little space. My seat won't recline, there's zero elbow room, and what the heck is taking the stewardess so long? She didn't even bring me a pillow!"

"Maybe she would've Slick," Kay replied, "if you hadn't been pestering her every five minutes."

"Uh Zed," Zeeltor called, "I'm having a little bit of a problem back here."

"What now?" Zed turned to see Yazmine hanging over the back of her seat ready to deck a plump lady with glasses sitting behind her.

With a groan he called back, "Zeeltor, Yazmine is YOUR assistant and that makes her YOUR problem. Now get her back in her seat!"

Zeeltor looked up with wide eyes at his assistant who was now inches away from the lady's throat. "I-I'll try Sir."

"Fine." Zed turned and slumped back in his chair.

'Please don't take another nap!' R's eyes pleaded.

Delia saw her partner's face and burst out laughing.

"Agent Delia---" Zed grumped from in front of R, "---don't start. I've got a whopper headache already and I don't need you turning it into a migraine."

"Yes Sir," Delia replied sweetly. A mischievous grin spread over her angelic features as she added, "You sound tense Zed. You know, the best thing for that, is a nice…LONG…nap."

R's eyes grew huge until those of his human suit were as large as his real ones. 'NO!'

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Landing at the Loch

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 4: Landing at the Loch

The flight was about to end and the stewardess was making a last run up the isle to see if anyone else, besides that annoying man in black that had been harassing her the whole flight, needed any refreshments, snacks, pillows, or reading material.

She pushed her cart down towards the agents and groaned when she noticed that the annoying passenger had switched seats with the other suit wearing gentleman beside him. Oh well, maybe he'd complain less about being cramped up this way?

Delia glanced over at the cart as the stewardess paused to ask Kay (completely overlooking Jay) if he wanted anything. She noticed that this cart had one of those soda dispensers that rolls another can into place once you take one. Hmmm….

R had been staring out the window, Zed reclining so far back he was in his lap once again. Honestly! Sometimes he thought that cute partner of his was out to kill him!

He didn't notice the faint sounds of clanging as the sodas kept rolling forth in the dispenser. Then he heard snickering and Delia turned and shoved at least ten sodas behind his back. "Hey--"

She slapped her hand over his mouth and made a sign for him to be quiet. 'Oh great,' R thought, 'what's she up to now?'

Once the stewardess wheeled away her cart she turned to Jay. "Pst Jay. Psssstttt JAY!"

"Huh? What?" the grumpy agent snapped into attention.

"Here." she produced the dozen sodas she'd stuffed behind R and the nearly two dozen others she'd hidden on her own person. 

Jay stared at the sodas as she shoved them all into his lap, seeing the stewardess no where around he tossed Delia a sly grin, "Hey cool! You're alright, you know that?"

The compliment was short lived once Delia got that playful smirk on her face and called to Zed, "HEY ZED--- Jay and his sticky fingers have gotten him about three dozen highly caffienated soft drinks!"

"Agent Jay!" Zed jumped up, jamming R's feet in the bottom of the chair. "Why can't you act like an adult just once??"

"B-but I-I didn't do it!" Jay insisted, pointing a finger across the isle, "It was Delia. Kay saw her, right Kay?"

Jay turned to his partner for assistance but found that Kay had drifted off while reading and had noticed none of Delia's prank.

Zed was glaring down at him while Delia bit back a laugh. It wasn't Jay she struggling not to laugh at though, it was R. He was uttering some of the funniest words she'd ever heard in her life. "R?" she nearly giggled, "What does all that mean?"

R glanced down at her with one eye open as he tried to pry his feet out from under the seat, "Uh---it's kinda the equivalency of cursing on Earth."

"Oh," Delia smiled, "you should hear me when I stump my toe."

An announcement was finally made saying that they would be landing shortly and to please fasten their seatbelts. "Finally," Yazmine grumbled, I couldn't take another minute of being forced to seat in front of that horrid woman."

"Now Yazmine," Zeeltor begged, "you promised you'd ignore her until the flight was over."

"I will," Yazmine smiled sweetly then turned and glared out the window, "but as soon as we land---I'm gonna jam my wing right up her-"

"YAZMINE!" Zeeltor choked out, "Do you want to get fired?? If Zed hears you talking like that I'm sure he'll find it inexcusable and-"

"And I'm sure he'd agree that she had it coming."

Zeeltor slumped back in his seat, he wasn't so sure about that. It be awfully tedious of him to have to take off time from his research and experimenting to find another assistant as qualified as Dr. Yazmine. Instead of worry about the matter further he simply went off in a humming phase and merrily drummed the tune on the back of Delia's seat with his feet.

Delia's eyes shot wide open when she felt the rhythmic pounding on the back of her seat. "Oh perfect." she moaned.

"What?" R asked while rubbing his sore feet.

"Talk about childish," she huffed, "Zeeltor's kicking the back of my seat!"

******

Back at MIB HQ things weren't exactly picturesque. Well, not unless you were in the new art class that W had set up for the extraterrestrial children. 

"Uh, Agent U, Sir." Agent Gee questioned as he appeared on the communications screen behind Zed's desk. U frantically whirled around in his chair and addressed the agent, "Yes? Is something wrong? What did you need?"

"Uh," Gee stared at the hyperventilating agent a moment, "I've apprehended the perp and now it's only a matter of what to do with him before the ice melts."

"Huh? What?" U was panicking, big surprise. "Well, just stay there and wait for the containment crew. That's an order agent!"

"But uh-Sir," Gee replied, "I'm in the middle of the Grand Canyon. And there are kind of a lot of tourists out here today."

"Oh, well, uh," U wracked his brain for an idea but couldn't think of anything. "Look, just read your handbook, what does it say to do in this situation?"

Gee grumbled and flipped through a few pages in the middle of his handbook before holding it up to the screen, "It says---to ask you."

"Oh great," U moaned, no way that could be a misprint, he didn't have that kind of luck. "I dunno, try to move him to a secure area, a cave, or niche in the cliffs, or something. I'll have the containment crews out there as fast as I can."

Gee shrugged and looked at the rapidly melting ice sculpture next to him, "Alright Sir, if you say so."

The screen went black and U spun back around, slapping a hand to his forehead he searched through a few of the desk drawers, "I wonder where Zed keeps that aspirin?"

******

At the airport the agents were searching for their baggage when they noticed there were short an agent.

"Where's Agent Jay?" Zed questioned, turning towards the others.

"I think he said something about going off to find our stuff." Delia answered.

As if on cue the baggage rolled around on the spinning carrier and Jay popped out of the pile of suitcases, making a colossal mess. "Found our stuff." he laughed nervously.

The agents shook their heads and went over to the suitcases, stuffing their belongings back in. "Can we go to our rooms now?" Delia begged.

Zed nodded, "But just for a minute, once you're all settled in, we've got work to do."

He handed R, Zeeltor, and Kay a keycard each. "Hey! What about ours?" Jay demanded.

"Your partners," Zed reminded him, pointing to Kay, "you'll share a room."

Delia gulped and looked over at R, "And I seem to remember owing you for that nice nap on the airplane." R smirked.

"Can't I just sleep in the lounge?" Delia pleaded.

Zed shook his head, "There are two beds per room, you shouldn't have any trouble getting along."

Delia grumbled and followed R outside where they called a taxi and were taken to a hotel less than five minutes away from the loch where the monster (alien) supposedly lived. 

"I can't believe that he's making us share rooms! He probably gets his own luxury suite and everything!" Delia exclaimed as R tried to get the door to open. 

"Well, he IS the head of the MIB and this is sort of like a vacation to him." R reminded her. Why wasn't this stupid card working? He'd swiped it at least six times already!

"Yeah," Delia agreed, "I guess it's only fair that he gets to take it easy after all the stuff Jay's put him through." R snickered at this. "Here," Delia took the card and slid it through the slot on the door handle, instantly the light flashed green. She swung the door open grandly and gestured inside, "Voila!"

"Uh…" R looked inside at the little room. The two twin sized beds were so close together they were touching each other. The small refrigerator was crammed between the chest of drawers and bathroom door, and the one window was the size of a porthole. 

Delia stared at R for a second in puzzlement and then glanced inside. After a brief pause she snorted, "I'm UNDERwhelmed." 

The next floor down Jay and Kay were having a similar unpleasant experience. At least their beds were apart though. They could hear Delia shouting about that from upstairs.

"Sounds like we won't be getting much sleep tonight," Jay muttered, glancing upwards.

"Speak for yourself," Kay replied, taking out a set of earplugs. "It helps to come prepared Slick."

Jay shook his head, when WASN'T Kay prepared?

"And so help me R if you roll over tonight and even graze me with your elbow I'll knock you upside your big ears so hard that your family in the JeeDang Galaxy will feel it!" Delia finished her string of threats.

"Uh, got it." R choked. "He couldn't remember how still a sleeper he was, but he hoped for the life of him that he didn't toss and turn tonight."

"Good." Delia spun around on her heal and started unpacking. "I call the first two drawers and the left half of the hanger rack."

"That's fine," R muttered pulling off his human mask.

"Wouldn't get too comfortable partner." Delia sighed, "We've gotta head out to the loch and search for 'Flippy' just as soon as our bags are unpacked."

Inside his room Zed was nearly done unpacking and headed out on his balcony for a breath of fresh air. After being stuck in a cramped airplane with bickering agents all morning he needed it!

His one regret about the hotel arrangements was that it put him right next door to Delia and R. Those two were going to keep him awake all night, he just knew it.

Jay stepped out of the room and stretched out his legs in the few rays of sunlight that slipped out of the cloudy sky. This place wasn't so bad. He'd been through worse assignments. His heart sank as a cheery voice called to him. "Oh hello Agent Jay!" 

"Oh no," he griped, dreading to turn around and face the alien in the nerdish human suit that he knew was staring up at him, "Zeeltor."

"Righty-o!" Zeeltor exclaimed, "Looks like Yazmine and I will be staying right next door!"

This was a nightmare. Jay seriously hoped that maniac didn't get any strange urges to experiment while he was on this mission. Especially since Jay seemed to be the doctor's favorite lab rat.

"Uh…Dr. Zeeltor." Yazmine peered out of their room, "Shouldn't you be unpacking? Zed will be down in just a few minutes wanting us to head down to the loch."

"I'll be right in," Zeeltor called, "just enjoying a bit of fresh air." Turning to Jay he added, "You wouldn't believe how stuffy these human suits can be."

"I can only imagine your discomfort." Jay muttered. "Say---did you see that stunt Delia pulled on the plane with the soda cans?"

Zeeltor nodded.

Jay perked up, "Really? Then maybe you can tell Zed and Delia will finally get yelled at for-"

"Dr. Zeeltor!" Yazmine shouted, coming out and pointing to her watch.

"Oh, so sorry Agent Jay." Zeeltor chuckled, "But I must be getting back inside. I have some equipment to round up before we depart."

"Hey! But-"

Zeeltor didn't pay any attention as he hustled into the room and shut the door. Jay started grumbling but was interrupted by a thonk on the head by something that had been dropped from the next story. When he looked up he saw Delia hanging over the banister smiling down at him. She was holding something wrapped in aluminum paper in her hand. "Trying to get me in trouble Jay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jay faked a grin, then turned away and added, "Hmph, we'll see who gets the last laugh."

This earned him another thonk on the head from Delia. "HA! Looks like the master prankster gets the last laugh!" 

"What do you keep throwing at me?!" he demanded.

Looking down he noticed the small object wrapped in aluminum. It had cursive pink writing on the front. "Scented soap," he muttered, "figures."

"Alright agents---and doctors," Zed announced once everyone was finished unpacking and standing in the parking lot, "I've arranged for a tour boat to pick us up in ten minutes and take us out on the loch. If Flippy's out there, chances are we might get attacked, if we're lucky."

"Lucky?" Delia and Jay gulped.

"Time's wasting people," Zed concluded upon checking his watch, "once we're out on the loch I want Delia, R, Jay, and Kay suited up and ready to dive. As for Yazmine and Zeeltor, you'll be up on the boat taking readings and managing the special gear you brought along."

"And what are you going to be doing Sir?" R inquired.

"As for me," Zed answered holding up his reel, "I'm going fishing."

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Tourists

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 5: Tourists

The day was quiet and the loch was still and a little eerie as the agents departed on the tour boat. Their guide, who afterwards would be neuralyzed, explained to them about the loch and the legends of the creature that supposedly lurked beneath.

"An' here is where she attacked tha' other boat of unlucky tourists." the guide said as the boat came to a stop.

"He," Kay corrected. The guide seemed to pay him no notice.

The agents looked over the side of the boat and into the murky water. "Wow, this is giving me the creeps." Delia admitted, shivering involuntarily.

"Well," Zed stood behind them tapping his foot impatiently, "suit up and dive in. We haven't got all day."

Jay, R, and Delia looked nervously at each other. Kay came up behind Jay and shoved a diving mask into his hand. "What's wrong Slick? Afraid of a little water?"

"No!" Jay defensively replied. "Just not so sure this is a good idea. I mean, how are we supposed down there? That water isn't exactly crystal clear."

"Ah but these suits come equipped with high voltage lights on the masks that will shine right through all that nasty muck and allow you to see up to fifteen meters ahead of yourselves." Zeeltor happily remarked.

"Have they been tested?" Jay asked skeptically.

"Well," Zeeltor chuckled while Jay slipped on his suit, "as soon as you return from your little swim, they will have been."

"What?!" Jay gasped after zipping up the back of his wetsuit. "No way, uh-uh, not this agent! I'm not diving in there and playing lab rat for some lame brained experimental gear that might not even work!"

"Haven't got much of a choice in the matter," Kay informed Jay, pulling him over to the side of the boat.

Delia wasn't happy about the thought of her gear 'malfunctioning' either but she knew it was useless to argue, especially after the temper Zed had built up during the flight.

"Now I want you to stay close to the boat at all times, don't go wandering off or you might just wind up as Flippy's lunch." Zed instructed.

"Thanks for the thought." Delia muttered, turning her back to R she sighed, "Will you zip this darn thing?"

R's eyes got large, with a gulp he nodded, "Sure."

Delia's eyes rolled as the nervous JeeDangian carefully zipped up her wetsuit. "Don't have heart failure back there R." she laughed.

R laughed nervously as the zipper reached the nape of Delia's neck. "I'm fine, don't worry. Um, I think that's got it."

"Thanks." Delia spun around and headed past him towards the other end of the boat where Jay and Kay were standing."

Yazmine and Zeeltor worked to set up the monitors for the radar equipment that had been lowered down into the water, "This one will give us the sound wave readings, this one is infrared, and this one is visual." Zeeltor explained to Zed.

"It all looks fine to me Doctor, just make sure that you can tell what's going on the whole time the agents are down there. I don't want them caught off guard, understand?"

Zeeltor nodded.

"Good." Zed baited the hook on his fishing line and cast out into the loch. "Happy hunting agents."

Yazmine twisted some knobs on the control panel for the sound.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEYYYY!!!!"

"Goodness!" she exclaimed and quickly turned the volume down. Four ticked off agents glared over at her, "Sorry." she smiled, "Just adjusting some dials."

"Alright," Kay turned toward the others, "let's dive in."

Kay and R were the first to dive, that left a nervous Delia and Jay on deck. "Uh, ladies first." Jay gestured for Delia to go.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Delia waved her hands, did the water just get darker?

"Oh but I insist," Jay persisted.

"Well I'm not going until you go." Delia crossed her arms.

"Just dive!" Jay gave her a shove.

"Make me!" Delia pushed back.

"Make me make you!"

Zed looked up from what he was doing and saw the two headaches at the end of the boat shoving each other like five-year-olds. With a sigh he started to get up and stop them but the boat was being rocked to badly by the fuss. Suddenly both agents lost their footing and slid off into the water.

"That's better," Zed grinned, turning back to his fishing, "Peace and quiet at last."

******

Beneath the surface of the murky loch waters the agents were searching for the creature. "I give up man," Jay said through his communicator (which was built in to his mask). "We've been down her two hours and we haven't seen a thing!"

"Hold up Sport," Kay motioned as he talked, "Flippy's a big alien, there are only so many places he can hide."

Delia and R were swimming on the other side of the boat. "Seen anything yet?" R asked as he swam passed Delia another time.

"Not since you asked me last time R," Delia groaned, "Which was FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"Just checking," he grinned. The little human certainly got irritable when there was nothing to do. Maybe he'd get lucky and she wouldn't try to entertain herself at his expense. R cringed at all the pranks she could probably think to pull down here.

Delia had had it too, this was WAY too boring for her. At least back in New York she'd be chasing down alien scum right now, instead of playing hide and seek with it.

Sighing she leaned against a rock formation at the bottom of the loch. This was hopeless, Nessie or Flippy or whatever it wanted to be called was probably miles from the spot where they were swimming!

Up on the boat the scientist worked furiously with the equipment, trying to get some sort of a reading. "Nothing on sonar." Yazmine sighed.

She looked over at Zeeltor when he didn't respond. He was supposed to be checking the visual but when Yazmine glanced over at him he was intently watching a school of fish. He seemed fascinated by the small creatures. "Uh, Dr. Zeeltor?"

"Hmm?" he turned from the screen and then went back to watching it as Yazmine only made a baffled face.

Zed was snoozing too, his line in the water. He hadn't had so much as a nibble all day. But that was fine by him. He hadn't heard boo out of Delia or Jay either. For once, his almost constant headache was gone.

Delia laid back against the rock. 'Odd, it doesn't feel hard at all.' she puzzled. 'And if I didn't know any better I'd swear this rock was moving a little bit.' she laughed at the thought. That was impossible, unless…

ROAR!

Delia turned around reluctantly as the rock formation shifted beneath her, "Flippy I presume?"

The massive creature stared at Delia with eyes that were twice as large as her head. 'Oh great,' she gulped.

R had heard the noise and swam back over to where he'd last seen his partner. His jaw dropped inside the mask as he beheld the massive alien---with his partner on it's back!

"Agent Kay, Agent Jay!"

The two agents swam towards the alien's trembling voice.

"I've got something on radar." Yazmine announced. Zed was dozing and didn't hear her. Zeeltor was happily staring at the fish on his screen when they quickly swam out of view.

Agents Kay and Jay stared as the monstrous alien came into view. Delia was clinging to it's back. "Delia!" Jay shouted, "Let go!"

Delia forced her eyes open just long enough to spot the agent, "Why? So it can EAT ME?!"

Kay used his communicator to come in contact with the boat, "Zed, Zeeltor, Yazmine?"

Yazmine was fiddling around with the equipment, Zeeltor had finally managed to pry himself away from the screen and help her. "We've gotta hurry and get the agents back up here," Yazmine gasped, "That alien's right under us!"

Zed was snoring away while the scientists worked, "Hold on," Yazmine held her headset tightly, "It's Kay. He says Flippy's making a break for the surface!"

"Oh dear," Zeeltor mumbled, "he's probably coming to attack the boat."

Zed was dreaming away as the guide flipped through a boat catalog. Suddenly something gave Zed's line a tug. He stirred in his sleep. He was dreaming about a life where there were no agents to worry about, no alien menace ready to destroy or try to take over the planet, and no stack of paperwork on his desk. He was simply out enjoying a fishing trip. In his dream he hooked a huge fish, the largest one he'd ever seen in his life, and he was determined to reel it in. 

Kay and Jay frantically swam for the surface, dragging R behind them since he was reluctant to leave his partner down there alone.

Zed wondered where he would hang his prize. Maybe in the den over the fireplace?

Yazmine and Zeeltor sprang to the side of the boat and quickly pulled the agents out of the water.

Zed was reeling in his catch. He was certain that this would put him on the cover of the _'Catch of the Day' _magazine. 

"Where's Delia?" Yazmine gasped.

"She's swimming with the fishes," Jay choked.

"To be more specific," Kay added, "Flippy the alien fish."

Zed was jolted awake when the line was tugged so hard it was nearly jerked out of his hands. The memory of his dream still fresh in his mind he hopped out of his seat and started reeling the large 'fish' in.

"Hey," Jay exclaimed, "Zed caught a fish."

"Don't think so," Kay muttered.

"Uh, perhaps he should let it go." Zeeltor suggested nervously.

Too late, Zed had reeled the line in so far that it Flippy had no where to go but up. Of course, he was jerk Zed down first. With a quick pull Zed found himself jerked off the boat and into the water.

"Z-Man!" Jay shouted.

Before anyone could dive in after him the surface of the water burst and Flippy lunged up, his large body towering over the agents and the terrified tour guide. "Ahh! Nessie!"

"That's Flippy." the creature corrected in a booming voice.

"Delia!" R could see his partner clinging to the back of the gigantic alien.

Zed surfaced and spat out a mouthful of none too clean loch water. "Agent Delia? What are you doing up there?!"

"Holding on for dear life Sir." Delia shouted.

Kay took aim at the giant alien and shout, "Let the agent go and back away from the boat by the count of three or I'll shot!"

The beast seemed to laugh at the tiny human's command.

"One."

Flippy wasn't phased.

"Two."

Delia noticed that the creature's attention was off her for a moment so she dove off into the loch beside Zed, "Cannon ball!"

"Three."

Kay fired but the creature dove under.

"Dude," Jay exclaimed, scratching the back of his head, "where'd he go?"

Kay was silent. Yazmine gave Delia and Zed a hand back onto the boat.

"What happened to our guide?" Delia asked.

"It appears he took the lifeboat and paddled back to shore." Zeeltor smiled.

"Oh what a fearless captain." Delia remarked sarcastically.

"DELIA!" R rejoiced, grabbing his partner and hugging her tightly, "You're all right!"

"Ack!" Delia wheezed, "I won't be if you keep squeezing me like this!"

R let her drop to her feet just as Flippy sprang out of the water, overturning the boat, and sending the agents and scientists toppling overboard.

"Zeeltor!" Yazmine screamed as she crashed into the water.

A few minutes later the loch was calm again and everyone kicked to the surface for air.

Zeeltor surfaced and found the other agents were all present and accounted for. Splashing around and coughing up water. But where was Yazmine? Then the terrible thought hit him, "Oh my stars---she can't swim!"

________________________________________________________________________


	6. A Mess In Loch Ness

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 6: A Mess in Loch Ness

The agents swam around the loch. R, Delia, Kay, and Jay were still in their wetsuits so they could dive in and search for her beneath the surface. Unfortunately the cold waters made it next to impossible for Zed and Zeeltor to aid the agents without high risk of hypothermia so they had no choice but to wait on land and just pray that she was alright.

"Yazmine?" Jay called as he surfaced again. No sign of her. And the look of concern on Zeeltor's face was starting to get to him. He'd never seen the doctor so worried about anyone before.

Delia looked around beneath the still waters, she could see the remains of their vessel which had sunk to the bottom of the loch. But Yazmine was nowhere to be found. Either she had drowned and they simply hadn't found her yet, or something far worse had happened to her…she had become Flippy's meal.

R and Kay swam deeper into the loch. Not willing to give up on a fellow MIB. "See anything with those eyes of yours?" Kay asked.

"Nothing yet Sir," R sighed.

"Maybe she washed up along the shore somewhere?"

"Wouldn't Zed or Zeeltor have found her by now?"

Kay grew quiet. Things didn't look good for the scientist. And if she didn't turn up soon, things were going to look REALLY bad for Flippy. Agents didn't take kindly to alien scum that took down one of their own.

******

It was cold, she could tell that much. Was she dead? Oh well---if she was---she'd have to face the music sometime, might as well be now. Slowly Yazmine opened her eyes and tried to view her surroundings. Her vision was so blurry that she could hardly make out anything but some rough looking stony walls. A cave?

Her had felt the coldest. She glanced down and noticed it was resting in a pool of water. An underwater cave?

Then her memory returned and she remembered sinking once the boat was overturned by the creature. Something had grabbed her lab coat and pulled her to the far end of the loch. The water was so deep and cold that she had simply passed out. Flippy must've taken her here. So she wasn't dead after all. Well, she had to admit, this was a relief.

When she tried to sit up she heard the faint sound of the water rustling and then voices off in the distance. They didn't sound like natives of the country.

"And what have we here?"

"Flippy! We told you to get the HEAD of the MIB. Does this look like Zed to you?!"

The alien surfaced, but with less fierceness than when he had attacked the boat. He eased his way over to the rock where he had laid the scientist down. "She was drowning. You never said anything about casualties when we first made this bargain."

"Oh please," the first human, an older looking man with light brown hair, scoffed, "the big ferocious sea beast is too soft and gentle to allow someone to drown in the loch. Oh how sweet!"

The other human, a black haired male with a beard headed over to Yazmine and jerked her to her feet, "Look Flippy, either go back out there and get us Zed or we'll see to it that her life is made just as miserable as yours!"

Yazmine had had enough of this. With a lightening fast movement she spread her wings, cutting right into the side and arm of the brutish man who held her. "Hey! OW!"  


He threw her to the floor. "What's wrong with you Lenny?" the other human sneered.

"That wenches wings," Lenny exclaimed, "they're razor sharp!"

Yazmine quickly picked herself up off the ground, if her wings hadn't been wet she might've taken the opportunity to fly around the cave and search for a way out.

The other human, Flint, stared at the lavender skinned alien with interest, "Wings that are razor sharp eh? We could double our chances of getting that hostage if she were working for us."

"Don't count on it!" Yazmine hissed, "I'd never work for the likes of you!"

"That's just what I said lass." Flippy stared down sympathetically at the creature.

"Then why did you attack all those tourists and overturn our boat?" Yazmine inquired.

"Because, these ruffians took it upon themselves to use mind control!" he glared at the two humans.

"Oh dear," Lenny laughed, "Flippy's having another fit of heroism."

Flint pulled a small remote control sized device out of this pocket, pointing it towards Flippy, he activated it. A brilliant flash, tens times as bright as a Neuralyzer's, filled the space between the human and alien. Flippy's eyes went blank for a moment before he shook his head and violently thrashed about, "There now," Flint chuckled, "that's better."

Yazmine was enraged, the poor alien, "Monster! How dare you treat another being that way!"

"Oh it's nothing personal," Lenny remarked as he approached her, "just business."

"The MIB will see to it that you're both put out of business," Yazmine spat, "PERMANENTLY!" 

Then she noticed something about Lenny. Where she had cut him with her wings his skin seemed to peel away. Instead of bleeding red like a human his underlying white skin eked forth a amber colored fluid. "You're not humans," she gasped, "you're Quasians!"

Lenny was caught off guard and glanced down at his human suit.

"Oh way to go genius." Flint said sarcastically. "Leave it to you to blow our cover."

"Doesn't matter anyway," Lenny insisted, "soon she'll be working for us just like Mr. Sensitive here."

Flint nodded and raised the device. Yazmine glanced around for a place to run but since she couldn't swim her options were slim. She had no hope but to run around on the large rock they were on until her wings were dried and she could fly out of reach, and hopefully, out of range. Shielding her eyes she darted past the two aliens in disguise and made a beeline for the edge of the rock.

"Flippy!" Flint commanded, "Stop her!"

The large alien looked as if he were struggling against himself for a moment. "NOW!" Flint hissed. The mind control took complete effect and the creature was forced to obey.

Yazmine was nearly at the rock's edge and ready to double back when a huge flipper slapped the ground in front of her. She lost her balance and fell, looking up she saw the snarling alien.

"Well, well, well." a sinister voice mused behind her, "No where to run to."

She grimaced and turned to face her pursuers. "You'll never get away with this."

"In case you haven't noticed," Flint jeered, raising the device, "we already have."

Another brilliant flash of light filled the gap between Yazmine and Flint. Before another thought could enter her mind, she was lost in the power of the mind control device.

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Troubled Waters

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 7: Troubled Waters

A few flowers drifted out into the loch, the still waters seemed so peaceful now. It was hard to believe that just a short while ago they had consumed one of the fine MIB, and now they served as her grave.

"She was one of the finest scientists that I've ever had the privilege of knowing," Zed spoke softly, "She knew it was a dangerous job when she took it. But she had guts, skills, and dedication. That's what made her one of the best of the best. Dr. Yazmine will be surely be missed. But her memory will be carried on with us, in our hearts, and in our minds."

Zeeltor broke down at this last part, everyone was a little surprised. Delia put her arm around his shoulders and gently hugged him. "Ah Zeeltor, please don't cry."

Jay felt awful, he'd NEVER seen Zeeltor cry before. He hadn't even been sure that someone as cheery and loony as the good doctor was capable of tears. 

"We should probably let him have the rest of the day to cope," Kay suggested to Zed.

Zed agreed, "Uh, Dr. Zeeltor, we can always resume this mission tomorrow. I don't think Flippy will pose a threat for the remainder of today at least. And you look like you could use some time alone. I know you two were close."

"And don't worry about that overgrown alien lizard," Jay added, "when we catch him, he'll wish he'd never heard of the MIB."

"Thanks Agent Jay," Zeeltor forced a grin. "I think Yazmine would appreciate that."

"I'll help you with the equipment tomorrow if you'd like," R offered, "I hope you have spares to replace what got lost when that monster overturned us."

Zeeltor nodded. He knew everyone was doing their best to cheer him up, but right now he just wanted to be alone. Slowly he followed the others back to the hotel, although his human suit was drenched it was still in tact, so they were able to take a cab.

A young woman in a torn human suit stared at the group as they sped away. "Alright missy," Flint smirked behind her, "it's up to you to follow them and collect our hostage."

Yazmine nodded, conceiving the order, the rest of her mind blank. Her wings were nearly dry, that would permit her fast travel. The only thought in her mind, 'Capture Zed and bring him to the cave.'

******

Back at the hotel the sun was sitting and everyone was gloomily preparing for another day out on that all so miserable loch. But now it was going to be far worse searching for Flippy. Now they had lost one of their own and would be searching through her murky resting place for the heartless fiend.

Zeeltor drew the curtain closed on the small window of the hotel room that he and Yazmine were meant to share. He lied across the bed that she would've slept on that night clutching one of her spare lab coats. She'd never wear it again…never help him in the lab…make him chuckle at the odd human music she'd always enjoy listening to while she worked…

How would he tell Blitz? Even Lucy was going to take this hard.

Yazmine had been dear to all of them. Oh what he wouldn't give to see her again?!

He stopped wallowing in self pity and remorse long enough to recognize the familiar sounds of her wings beatings. At first he thought it too good to be true, then he realized that his ears weren't playing tricks on him after all. 

Hurrying out of the hotel room he glanced up to where he'd last heard the sound. There was the faint sound of knocking on the door above.

Kay and Jay had heard the sound as well and rushed out to join the doctor. "Did you hear?" Zeeltor exclaimed happily, "That HAS to be Yazmine!"

"But what's she doing at Zed's room?" Kay remarked.

Zed was a little depressed at the loss of one of his employees. He sadly put away his fishing gear. This was no time to go on a vacation. He had more important things to do. His concentration was broken by a knock at his door.

Thinking it might be a disheartened Zeeltor or perhaps another of his agents he went to the door and opened it gently. The sight of Yazmine was enough to catch the trained former agent off guard. "Dr. Yazmine?!? But how??"

Instead of replying she grabbed her boss by his tie, jerking him forward and out of the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zed demanded. "Dr. Yazmine I realize that you must've been through a great deal but this sort of behavior is entirely uncalled for!" 

"You're coming with me," she said in a flat tone of voice.

Zed stared at her for a moment. Her eyes seemed glazed over, like someone who had just been neuralyzed. "Mind control." he muttered.

R emerged from the room he shared with Delia at the far side of the second floor where Zed was staying. He glanced over at the strange scene, dropping the ice bucket and darted back inside the room.

"R what is with you?!" Delia snapped as he dragged her out. He pointed to where Yazmine stood holding Zed by the tie so tightly that he was nearly choking. "Oh."

Kay and Jay watched the scene in disbelief. Zeeltor tried to call out to her but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Dr. Yazmine I strongly suggest that you let me go." Zed tried to reason with her but her trance was too deep.

Kay pulled out his icer and took aim at the scientist. 

Jay noticed this and screamed, "KAY?! What do you think you're doing?? That's Yazmine! You can't ice the doc!"

"Got to do it." he muttered, pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Zeeltor shouted and knocked Kay's shot off coarse.

Jay glanced up to see where it had hit and burst out laughing when saw that Delia and R had been frozen together from the shoulders down.

"JAY!" Delia shrieked, "IF YOU DON'T GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW AND CHIESEL ME OUT I'M GONNA PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU'RE NEXT ON THE EXPERIMENTAL CHOPPING BLOCK!"

"Time to go." Yazmine stated grabbing Zed's shoulders with her clawed hands. He cringed a bit as they dug into his flesh. 

"Dr. Yazmine, I'm telling you. You're under some sort of mind control. You have to fight it." Zed desperately tried to explain.

Yazmine paid him no attention as she leapt to the banister, spread her wings, and took off with the head of the MIB in her claws.

The others watched helplessly as the two MIBs went out of sight towards the loch.

"What do we do now?" Jay asked.

"The only thing we can do Slick," Kay answered firmly, "go after them."

"Uh, h-hello!" Delia's annoyed voice called.

Shivering R yelled, "C-could someone g-get us out of here?"

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Mists and Myths

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 8: Mists and Myths

Yazmine felt as though she were awakening from some strange dream…a dream where she had done the unthinkable by handing the head of the MIB over to a pair of alien swindlers. To her great dismay however, this was no dream.

"Are ya okay then missy?" a familiar voice softly inquired.

Yazmine moaned and glanced up at the creature that was staring at her with large eyes full of concern. "No, I feel awful. Where's Zed? Tell me I didn't just-"

"Ay ya did." Flippy sadly informed her.

"Oh no," this was too much, especially with the splitting headache she had.

"It's jest a side effect lass, it won't last ya much longer."

"No," Yazmine whined, "I can't believe I just handed over one of the most important figureheads on this planet to those two jerks with the mind control device."

"Ya couldn't help yourself." Flippy kindly reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," Yazmine sighed, "Zed's in trouble now and it's all my fault. Where are those two clowns anyways?"

Flippy motioned towards the other end of the cave where Flint and Lenny were debating over how to get the most use out of Zed.

"Perhaps he'd be more useful as a slave," Lenny snickered, "we could have the whole MIB organization under our control if we got control of his mind."

"Eventually we'd get caught." Flint shook his head, "The MIB put our gang away once five decades ago, we can't give them the opportunity to foil our plans again."

"Then we just use him as a hostage?" Lenny groaned.

"The MIB doesn't negotiate with hostage takers!" Zed spat.

Flint glared at the bound MIB for a moment as though he might strike him, but an idea dawned upon him and caused a wicked smile to cross his false human features. "Well if we can't use you as a hostage and it's too risky to use you to take control of the MIB---then we'll just have to use you as bait."

"Yeah," Lenny agreed, "those other MIBs are probably tracking us down right now. And that pest Agent Kay is probably with them!"

"With them?" Flint scoffed, "He's probably LEADING them. And he'll be leading them right into a trap."

Turning to an enraged Yazmine and Flippy he held the mind control device up high, "Wonder how well they'd fare against a razor winged hybrid and an 2 ton alien sea monster?"

'Not again,' Yazmine panicked and for some strange reason looked to Zed for help.

"Just remember to fight it!" he yelled.

Yazmine nodded helplessly as her vision was consumed by yet another blast of light from the device. Poor Flippy was lost to the ray as well.

******

"Looks like they went beneath the surface." Kay stated as he and the other MIBs walked around the edge of the loch.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "but where?"

"Not sure Ace."

"But Yazmine can't swim," Zeeltor murmured, "why would she willing submerge herself in water?"

"You heard Zed," Kay replied, "she was under some sort of mind control. Maybe whoever brainwashed her had a sub or something. You can never tell with aliens."

"You don't mean that giant alien sea beast did it do you?" R asked in disbelief.

"No, but it's likely that whoever caused Yazmine to act that way has somehow taken control of Flippy too." Kay speculated.

"That would explain his sudden temper tantrums." Jay concluded.

"Now the only problem is finding out exactly where under this lake Yazmine's taken Zed." Kay walked over to the side of the loch and put on his diving mask. 

"Aw Kay," we could be here all night and still not be anywhere close to them. Incase you haven't noticed---this is a BIG loch!" Jay exclaimed.

Zeeltor couldn't help but overhear Delia muttering something from behind him. "What's the matter?" he asked, now that he knew Yazmine was safe, his usual cheery manner was returning.

"What's the matter?!" Delia screamed, giving Zeeltor a rough punch in the shoulder. "If you hadn't knocked Kay's aim off I wouldn't have spent the last twenty-five minutes frozen to my partner!"

"But he might've harmed Yazmine." Zeeltor tried to explain while rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"She could've thawed out!" Delia snapped, "That was A LOT closer than I EVER wanted to get to my partner!"

"Uh Delia," R warily placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from killing the well meaning doctor, "we should really get down there and help Agent Kay."

"And while you were being chiseled out I had time to go and put on my wetsuit." Zeeltor added merrily.

"Ugh," Delia grumbled, "tell me we get to split up."

******

In about a half hour's time the agents finally found the right underwater cave and swam through it's opening and up to where Zed was being held captive.

Agent Jay surfaced first, "Hey, there he is!" he noticed his boss tied and gagged in a remote corner of the cave.

"Good work Slick," Kay praised when he surfaced beside him followed by Delia, R, and Zeeltor.

Zed was shaking his head frantically, trying to warn his rescue party of the danger they were in. "Don't worry Z-Man," Jay exclaimed proudly, "the cavalry's here!"

"And so are we." a male's voice chuckled darkly.

"Huh?" Delia spun around and came face to face with one of the aliens.

"Ha!" she laughed, "What happened to your human suit?"

"The exact same thing that's gonna happen to you missy!" Lenny sneered.

At that moment Flippy emerged from the depths beneath them, sending the agents splashing towards the rock to escape the roaring beast.

"Ah ah ah." Flint snickered, emerging from behind a large submarine that was cloaked to resemble a boulder. "You're not going anywhere."

Yazmine swooped down from somewhere above them, fists clenched and eyes glazed over.

"Oh man," Jay muttered, "we walked right into this one."

"My thoughts exactly Junior." Kay frowned.

________________________________________________________________________


	9. A Splash and a Half!

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 9: A Splash and a Half!

Back at HQ things were literally falling apart! The Worms had snuck away with most of Zed's private coffee supply and ten cans of coffee grounds from storage. Agent W had given all the extraterrestrial children headphones and they were now happily grooving to some human tunes, while trashing the learning center. W wouldn't know this last part though because nearly all the agents around HQ were swarming her, demanding that she talk to U about the horrific job he was doing of trying to run the MIB.

"He's your partner!" G shouted.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"But nothing!" M groaned, "Do you have any idea how many unhappy alien visitors we've got down in customs because their return flights home have gotten mixed up?!"

"Well what do want me to do about it?"

All together the agents around her snapped, "TALK TO HIM!"

******

Agent U was furiously working to keep the organization from falling apart. Nothing was going his way. This was a nightmare! He just prayed that he would wake up soon.

Just as he was about to lay his head down on the desk and weep uncontrollably there was a soft knock on his door. Agent U gasped and sat upright, "Come in."

Agent W slowly made her way inside, she did NOT want to be the one to tell him this.

U was ecstatic---finally someone who wouldn't chew him out!

"Uh U," W began gently, "we need to talk."

"Sure." U beamed, "Sit down. Take a load off."

"Okay," W was a bit startled by the tone he was using. "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." U assured her, not really believing himself, "And you?"

"Uh---I've been talking to the other agents," W stated, cringing a bit at the sigh that escaped U's lips, "and they feel that you're not um---applying yourself enough."

"Look," U started defensively, "I'm doing the best I can here. Everyone's just gonna have to back off. This isn't as easy as Zed makes it look you know!"

"No need to bite my head off U. I'm not the one complaining, they sent me in here because I'm your partner." 

U glanced sideways at her for a moment, "So you don't think I'm doing a bad job?"

W chose her words carefully, "I don't think you're doing a terrible job, not really. Maybe you just need to relax a little more. Have people work out their own problems."

"Like they'll do that." 

"Well, if they don't. Then it's on them. They're supposed to be the best of the best. They should know what they're doing and be able to handle their work without pestering you every five minutes." W hoped this little pep talk was working.

U seemed to perk back up some. "Thanks partner."

"No problem." she smiled. She was about to walk out when she got another fun idea. Walking back over to U she hopped up onto his (Zed's) desk. "You know, you do look pretty hot sitting up here overseeing everything…"

"Really?" U was NOT used to getting compliments from a girl.

"Yeah," W got a kick out of teasing Mr. Bossy like this, "I wouldn't be surprised if you became 'Mr. MIB' someday."

U cocked an eyebrow, but not nearly as well as Zed, "Alright---what did you break?"

"I didn't break a thing." W looked hurt, inside she was laughing.

"Oh no!" U gasped, "You've blown something up!"

"Oh U," W smirked, "you worry way too much."

U cringed as she ruffled his regulation-cut hairstyle. "Just give it to me straight, how bad's the damage?"

"I'm happy to report that there was only ONE causality." W saluted. U gulped.

W was loving this, "Oxy the Oxyanobis Centipede."

"WHAT?!" U should've seen this coming, W HATED that costume, "Agent W, that's MIB property!"

W pulled out a scrap of dull pink material, "Well---it's junk now."

"AGENT W!"

"Gotta go partner!" W cracked up and darted out of the room before U could snag her.

Slumping back down against the door U groaned, "Just a few more days and I can wake up from this nightmare!"

******

"Aw man," Jay muttered, "this is a nightmare!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Slick." Kay agreed, backing away from a very ticked alien sea monster.

"Agent Kay," Flint smirked wickedly, "so nice to see you again." 

Lenny yanked off what remained of his human disguise, "Remember us?"

"Flint Quintop and Lenny McFentz," Kay grimaced.

"You know them?" Jay asked.

"Never forget a face," Kay replied, "especially one as grotesque as that."

Lenny scowled at the agent, "You aren't in the position to be rude Kay. Unless you'd like to bid your boss man here bye-bye."

Lenny aimed his ray gun at Zed, "You're not planning to let any of us live anyways." Kay stated.

"Aw Kay," Flint sneered, "don't spoil the surprise for the kiddies here."

Delia took particular offense to this. "Hey! At least I don't look like a wad of gum." she snapped, it was true, these odd creatures had very 'mushy' complexions.

R turned to Kay, gesturing towards Yazmine. "What do we do? Fight our own side?" 

"Dude," Jay gasped as Yazmine advanced on him, "I can't fight the Doc!"

"You don't have much of a choice JUNIOR," Flint laughed.

"Man I am so sick of being called that!" Jay clenched his teeth, "The ugly pink dude's mine!"

"Have it your way," Kay nodded and they both moved to charge the two aliens.

Lenny was ready to fire, but Kay whipped out his blaster and in a split second later, the alien was disarmed.

Flint was tackled by Jay and they rolled around on the floor, fighting for control of the mind control device.

"What are you waiting for?!" Flint shouted to Yazmine and Flippy, "Destroy these pests!"

"Looks like we get stuck with these two," Delia gulped.

"I'll distract Flippy here," R whispered, "you get past Yazmine and untie Zed."

"Since when did you become leader of this partnership?" Delia grumbled.

"ROAR!"

"On second thought, good luck partner!"

R shook his head as she darted off, 'Okay R,' he thought to himself, 'now what?!'

Zed was straining against the ropes, trying to free himself.

Delia hustled over and reached out to grab the knots. "Not so fast," Yazmine landed between them, "I've got orders to end your existence."

"Uh---couldn't those wait like five minutes?" Delia grinned.

Yazmine's glare told her they couldn't. "Oh man," Delia groaned.

Zed wasn't paying much attention to the agents, somehow Zeeltor had managed to disappear. 'Where was he?'

Zeeltor had ducked behind one of the stone formations during the squabble between the aliens and agents. He was now fishing through his lab coat for a little something he'd been sure to pack…just in case.

Yazmine's wings sliced around Delia, tearing her suit and taking about an inch off a strand of her hair, "Hey! Do you know how long it took me to style that?!?"

"Agent Delia!" a cheerful voice called.

"Zeeltor?" Delia rolled out of the way as another green wing struck the ground, "Where've you been?!"

"Why, looking for this," Zeeltor held up the small triangular chip that gave the agent telepathic and telekinetic powers.

'I'm saved!' Delia thought, then it occurred to her. How was she supposed to get that chip with Yazmine ready to slice and dice her??

"You're gonna have to distract her." she called to Zeeltor.

"Alrighty." Zeeltor nodded. He pulled a small iron pellet out of his lab coat. "Stand back Agent."

"Whoa!" Delia leapt out of the way as the pellet was throw in the middle of the two MIBs and exploded upon impact with the cave's floor.

Yazmine was knocked off balance by the explosion, temporarily blinded by the smoke. "Now would be a good time to put this on." Zeeltor instructed Delia, handing her the chip.

"Oh yeah," she placed it on her forehead and concentrated hard as the dazed hybrid emerge from the smoke.

"You'll both pay for that." she sneered.

"Will you take a check?" Delia asked in a mocking tone.

Yazmine felt herself lifted up in the air with her wings pinned to her back.

Zeeltor hastily rushed over to Zed and used his particle beam pen to cut him loose. After removing the cloth from his mouth Zed drew his sidearm, "Alright Flint, party's over."

Jay and Flint we're still wrestling on the ground, Flint had the upper hand at the moment, banging Jay's head against the cave's stone floor.

"MIB agent---HA! You're just another rookie that'll never last." Flint jeered.

"He's an MIB, and he knows we've got his back." Zed called from behind them, Flint looked up and barely had time to utter a surprised sound before he was blasted off of the agent.

"Thanks Z-Man." Jay smiled, "Course, I had him right where I wanted him."

"Sure ya did son."

"I don't mean to be a bother," a panting voice yelled, "but I'm an MIB too---and I could use a little help here!"

Zed and Jay turned to see a panicking Agent R clinging desperately to Flippy's neck. "Get me down from here!"

"Hold on R!" Zed shouted, "Jay, go help Kay."

Jay nodded and took off while Zed aimed his weapon at Flippy and fired. He was careful not to do the poor brainwashed creature any severe damage.

With a painful roar Flippy tossed the terrified agent to the floor. "You okay there Agent R?"

A deep groan answered him.

"Shake it off son." They weren't out of trouble yet. Flippy looked enraged from the blasts. "This wasn't exactly the whopper I'd planned to tangle with." Zed muttered.

"Mommy?" R asked dazed, "Is that you?"

Zed rolled his eyes, "Take five R, at least until the room stops spinning."

Delia would've laughed at all this, had she not been desperately trying to detain a struggling Dr. Yazmine, "I don't think I can hold her much longer." she grunted to Zeeltor, she was getting one of those splitting headaches that Zed always blamed her for causing him.

"Oh dear," Zeeltor mumbled, "we really need that mind control device to reverse this."

"Then get it! QUICK!" Delia yelped, this was really putting a strain on her brain.

Kay gave Lenny a final blow to the face that knocked him unconscious. "Don't worry about me kid," he called to Jay when he stopped to help him up, "Go get that device."

Jay noticed the device lying not far from where he'd tackled Flint. "Roger that partner!"

Flint moaned and rubbed his injured shoulder, those blasted agents weren't going to get the best of him this time. He looked up and saw Jay make a dive for something in front of him, noticing what it was Flint dove after it too. They both collided just before snatching the device, "OW!!"

"Give it up Flint! The MIB has you out numbered and out smarted!" Jay taunted.

"Don't you humans ever SHUT UP?!" Flint spat.

It was another tug-of-war between the two over the mind control device. Neither willing to back down. Finally Flint jerked it away. "Ha! What a miserable excuse for an agent."

"Guess again park bench décor!" Jay pulled out his Noisy Cricket and blasted the alien.

To Jay's surprise his face shot right off. "Gross---dude lost his head!"

"Why you little…I oughtta…" 

Jay dropped his jaw when the alien's head started to grow back, "Oh great, don't tell me-"

"Yep," Kay cut in after tying up Lenny, "these two are from Jeeb's neck of the woods."

"Aw perfect!" Jay whined, then he spotted the device, "I got it!"

"I'm losing it!" Delia cried.

"I'm gonna enjoy annihilating every last one of you," Flint began, his head restored, "but this kid's goin' first!"

Before Flint could make good on his threat Kay drew his Turbo97 Grappler, "Wouldn't get my hopes up." 

Pulling the trigger he sent Flint crashing to the floor, bound from gummy head to toe. Jay smirked down at the alien lying at his feet. "Guess this makes me a gum shoe? HAHAHA! Get it? Gum shoe?"

Kay didn't even crack a smile, "Let's reverse the brainwashing before Delia has a mental breakdown."

"Sure thing," Jay glanced down at the contraption, it was covered with at least twenty different little switches and knobs, and half as mean flashing lights. "Uh…I think I'll let Zeeltor do the honors."

Zeeltor took the device and looked it over, "Ah, this is really quite simple engineering."

Aiming the device at Yazmine---just as Delia lost control and dropped her---Zeeltor powered it up and reversed the effects. An infuriated Yazmine suddenly transformed into a light hearted scientist again. "Wh-what happened?" she noticed Agent Delia's ripped suit, "Oh my goodness, did I do that dear?"

Delia glanced down at her shambled uniform, "More or less." she grinned. "No biggie, I go through ten of these a week anyways."

"And now for our gargantuan friend." Zeeltor chuckled, turning and aiming the device at Flippy.

"Alright, another case in the bag!" Jay slapped Zeeltor on the back, accidentally causing him to drop the machinery.

The metallic box fell to the stone floor and shattered. Delia and Jay looked at each other and winced, "Uh-oh."

"Without the device Flippy won't be able to fight off Flint's commands for hours!" Yazmine gasped.

"Oops." Jay shrugged nervously.

"What's taking so long?!" Zed demanded, Flippy was ready to crush the head of MIB with one of his enormous fins.

"Uh, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties." Zeeltor replied.

"What?!" R knocked Zed out of the way before Flippy's fin came down.

The cave trembled under the impact, "If he keeps this up this whole place will fall down on top of us!" Yazmine warned.

"So how do we beat this dude?" Jay inquired.

"You can't blame him," Yazmine reminded them, "he's under Flint's control. And with Flint out cold, he'll follow his last orders."

"To destroy us." Kay said, Yazmine nodded. "Question is, how do we take Flippy down, without doing him too much harm?"

"I have an idea!" Delia spoke up. "Jay, fork over the Noisy Cricket."

"WHAT?! Do you know what kind of throw back that thing has?" he asked her.

"Do you realize that we're all MIB pancakes if you don't hurry and hand me that thing?!" Delia snapped. Hesitantly Jay handed her his weapon.

Taking aim at the stalactites just above the large alien's head she fired. "AAHHH!!!!" Thrown back by the force of the blast she smacked into Zeeltor and sent them both colliding against a cave wall.

Flippy lunged forward to take a bite out of Zed and R but was knocked unconscious by the barrage of stone that rained down. "Hey, nice shot!" Jay complimented.

"Did I get him?" Delia moaned, sitting upright over Zeeltor's back.

"I think this is what Agent Jay was trying to warn you about." he muttered in a cheerful tone, yet wincing from pain.

Zed and R sighed with relief and walked over to where the other agents were standing. Offering Delia a hand up he proudly commended her, "Good work Agent."

Rubbing her back Delia smiled, "Thanks. Uh Jay," she held out the Cricket as if it might go off at any time, "it's ALL YOURS. I'll stick with my icer."

"Are you sure that Flippy's gonna be back to himself after his nap is finished?" Kay asked Yazmine.

"Yes, it only last a few hours." she smiled, "But it takes quite a hold of you."

"I'll say," Delia muttered, playing with her shortened strand of hair. Seeing a chance to get back at Zeeltor for the whole icer thing she added, "And Zeeltor here looked ready to cry a river when we thought you'd drowned."

Zeeltor blushed, "Uh Agent Delia---perhaps Dr Yazmine doesn't want to be bothered with that right now?"

"Oh that's alright Doctor," she winked at Delia, "I find you're concern to be very touching."

"And Mr. Cheerful was moping around and everything," Delia continued, to Zeeltor's discomfort, "we were really worried about him. You'd think he'd lost his best friend, or worse! His-"

"AGENT DELIA PLEASE!" Zeeltor begged.

"Oh alright," Delia complied, but skipped away humming something that sounded a lot like 'Zeeltor and Yazmine…sittin' in a tree…'

Jay stopped laughing long enough to ask Zed, "So what's the plan now Z-Man?"

"Now we wait for Flippy to get his nap out and make sure that he's back to normal." Zed instructed. "When that's over, we can all go home. After all this---I'm gonna need a vacation from my vacation."

"I here Venus is nice this time of year," Kay stated, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

"I prefer my nice enclosed office and leather chair." Zed chuckled, "At least the paperwork won't yank me overboard."

"AGENT DELIA! I'M BEGGING YOU-----PLEASE STOP HUMMING!" Zeeltor pleaded.

"Of course there's always the risk of the staff driving me overboard." Zed sighed.

________________________________________________________________________


	10. Catch of the Day

The Loch Ness Syndrome: Zed's Fishing Trip

Part 10: Catch of the Day

The flight back to HQ was surprisingly quiet, everyone was exhausted from the case. The two alien criminals were having more problems with cramping than Jay at the moment, enduring worse conditions than Coach. MIB policy, all extraterrestrial menaces threatening the well beings of agents or other MIB staff were to be stored in the cargo hold as 'pets'. Yazmine had happily obliged to Zeeltor testing his latest form altering device on the two gummy crooks. 

"What form should I give them?" he had inquired of Zed.

Zed had thought about this a moment before getting a mischievous grin and replying, "Oh I dunno Zeeltor, they look like they'd make pretty good fishing worms to me."

"NO!" the two swindlers had screamed, but to no avail. They were now miserably traveling back to MIB HQ inside a bucket that sat in the back of the plane inside of a trunk full of Zed's fishing gear.

Zed looked around the plane. Delia was slumped over on R, both dreaming away. Kay was going over some reports for no doubt another case that was waiting to be solved once everyone got back. Jay had finally wriggled into a comfortable position and hit the sack. Zed sighed, peace at last, this was the only way to travel. Then a thought hit him, 'Better call Agent U and make sure I've got an organization to come home to.'

******

U groaned and gazed out at the mess that the MIB HQ had become. Ceiling plaster (of a rare metallic make) littered the floor, along with paperwork and luggage. Agents were sprawled out all over the place trying to get a handle on the chaos, so many files misplaced, so little time to get back on track. Why did these things always have to happen to him?

The communications screen flickered and in an instant Zed's face appeared, "Agent U?"

"Uh, y-yes Sir?" Agent U stuttered, standing close to the screen to block Zed's view.

"We're on our way home with the perps behind the Loch Ness attacks." Zed informed him, "I trust I'll find everything still in working order?"

"Well---sure---everything's been running smoothly as usual Sir." U hated lying to the chief but his job was on the line here.

"Good to hear, our plane should arrive in," Zed paused to look at his watch, "about an hour."

'Gulp!' U nodded as the screen went black. "Oh perfect, NOW WHAT DO I DO?!"

A thought occurred to him, a thought he really didn't want to follow through with. But he was desperate. Sighing he hit a button under the desk, "Yes Si--oh yeah---it's you, U." W strolled in.

"Gee thanks." he mumbled and then took on a pleading expression, "Zed's flight arrives in one hour! What am I supposed to do?!"

W burst out laughing, "Get a change of address form, and FAST!"

"I'm serious!" U snapped.

"So am I!" she couldn't stop laughing. Finally Mr. Perfect was gonna get chewed out!

"W, PLEASE, help me out here."

She stopped laughing for a moment. The poor guy looked so pathetic, he was down on his knees now. With an, "I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for this." she walked out of the office and over to the Twins' station.

"Mind if I borrow this?" she asked Bob, he replied in his own language and handed her the headset with the microphone attached. "Attention MIB staff," she began, "we have a bit of a crisis on our hands here. Zed will be arriving in approximately one hour. That means we'd better have this place back to normal by the time he comes through those elevator doors or we can kiss our bonuses---and our necks---good-bye!"

There was a murmur through the crowd and agents immediately dropped what they were doing and started cleaning up the main floor. Other staff members rushed down to filing with their forms while still more hurried down to the garage to help fix the backed up mess at the entry. W turned and smiled to U, "And that, my friend, is how it's done."

U couldn't believe this, Zed may as well have left W in charge! Now that was a scary thought. "You honestly think we can pull this off?"

"Only one way to find out." she stopped an agent rushing past her and took his broom, tossing it to U as he approached she smirked, "Get busy."

"This was not the paper pushing I had in mind." he grumbled as he started sweeping the mass of crumpled papers away from the Twins' station.

******

Exactly one hour later the elevator doors parted and a very pleasantly surprised Zed made his way out into HQ. Things looked---great. The lines were moving quickly, all the forms were being delivered on time and to the right agents, and nothing seemed amiss at all.

"Ah, welcome back Sir." Agent U panted. "May I take your luggage?"

"Why so out of breath Agent?" Zed inquired.

"Oh, uh. Running the MIB takes a lot out of one Sir." U replied, and boy did he ever mean it!

"Agreed," Zed chuckled, "but you seem to have done an okay job of it son."

"Thank you Sir." U smiled proudly.

"In fact," Zed continued, "I wouldn't mind going off with the other agents here on a few more cases and leaving you in charge. You certainly seem to have a knack for this leadership thing." 

U grew pale, "M-more cases Sir?"

"That's right, what do you say?"

Beads of sweat dotted U's forehead, instead of replying his eyes rolled back and he hit the floor. "Uh---Agent U?"

W snickered, "His just a little overwhelmed Sir, nothing a few days back in the field won't cure."

"Dude looks like he could use a few days in the Mental Ward," Jay joked.

"Hi Zed," Val smiled, approaching the lot with a stack of folders, "nice to have you back." Glancing at U lying on the floor unconscious she added, "We've REALLY missed you."

"Hey Val," Jay began flirting, "missed you too. How 'bout a kiss for your favorite field agent?"

"How 'bout a black eye for the arrogant player?" Val countered.

"Aw c'mon Val, you had to have missed me?" Jay insisted.

"I bet that stewardess doesn't miss him." Delia snickered to R.

"Stewardess?" Val's eyes flashed.

"Whoa, hold it Val," Jay said nervously as she advanced on him, the others were enjoying this, "now you know you're my one and only."

"Better run Tiger." Kay warned.

"One and only huh? Ha! For today maybe!" she took off after him throwing the folders up in the air and sending their contents raining down on the other agents and scientists.

"My medical advise to him would be to keep running," Zeeltor chuckled.

"Hope he's in good physical health," Yazmine laughed, "of course, Val's been working out."

Zed sighed, in the background he could hear Val screaming at Jay for being a no good lying cheat, "I guess what they say is true---there's no place like home."

________________________________________________________________________

~The End~


End file.
